spaceengineersfandomcom-20200214-history
Version/01.058
} |Version=01.058 |Date=27 November 2014 |URL=http://forums.keenswh.com/post?id=7186989 |Intro=Projector block has been added - players are now able to project blueprints and weld the projection. Please read the Projector Guide below for more detailed info. We are also continuing our bugfixing period. The good news is that a big amount of bugs have been already fixed, or are about to be fixed within the next days, but there are still a few more major bugs and our team is working hard on fixing them. |Features= * projector block * option to use blueprints menu (F10) and save blueprint (Ctrl+B) in survival mode * possibility to display pivot point of the grid (Terminal -> Info -> Show grid pivot) * turrets are not shooting armor on friendly ships; this applies to other blocks with no ownership as well |Video=Space_Engineers_-_Update_01.058_Projector_block,_Bugfixing_5 |Fixes= * fixed MWM builder resetting pivot rotation and position of models * fixed custom gatling gun shooting itself * fixed game crash when changing ownership as block is destroyed * fixed thruster damage not working on cargo container * fixed wrong collision model of antenna * fixed crash when placing sniper turret (mod) EDIT 11/28/2014: Update 01.058.015 * fixed projected blueprints with merge block don't stay connected when being projected * fixed door model bug when finished from projection * fixed projected blueprints don't persist when disconnected from grid * fixed projection doesn't persist when merging/unmerging from another ship/station * fixed crash in toolbar and other minor crash Projector Guide Projector block, blueprints in survival mode: * players can select a blueprint to project in the projector control panel * projection can be moved around (set horizontal/vertical/forward offset and set yaw/pitch/roll) * players can see the build progress and statistics for the projected ship/station on the projector control panel * players are able to use the blueprint's menu (F10) and save blueprints (Ctrl+B) in survival mode Projection: * only one grid is supported (grids behind rotor are not projected) * grid size of the blueprint must match the grid size of the projector (you can project large ship and station blueprints only from the large projector block. Small projector block can project only small ship blueprints) * projection has no physics and it is not triggering sensors * projection is always attached and aligned to the projector grid and moves with it Welding + Placing: When starting a ship from scratch, make sure to align the hologram to the projector and start adding blocks that are next to the projector (or to blocks connected to the projector). Blocks that will be valid for construction will be highlighted. You can also check the info panel of the projector for any warnings. * projected blocks can be placed/welded when projected block is in range of a welder * only blocks neighboring with existing blocks can be placed * when the projected block is colliding with anything else, it cannot be placed * it's possible to project a blueprint on any existing ship, to repair/rebuild it Projector orientation: Upper side (marked with +): Front side (marked with |): Note: The projectors do not support blueprints with rotors and pistons at the moment. In case they are used, the projector selects the larges grid and projects only that one. We will continue to work on the projector block - as usual with every new block, this is just the first iteration and work in progress. Thanks for your understanding and for your help! |Name=Projector block, Bugfixing #5 }} Home Page Space Engineers WikiCategory:Patch notes